


Titanium.

by jpegcalum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: About poe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpegcalum/pseuds/jpegcalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about Poe Dameron's relationship with the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium.

When he left, morning light had just begun to trickle onto your naked body, and he’d not meant to wake you when he pressed that sweet, soft kiss to your bare shoulder. You’d sat upright, demanding a real kiss, because if he was going on this dangerous mission for the general, he was going to kiss you properly. His chocolate eyes lit up as his lips turned upward into a smile, and you ran your hands through the dark curls he’d tried so hard to tame, to make himself look a little neater, but his face bore mock frustration, simply mussing your already rumpled hair.   
He was going to leave without saying anything- (he knew you’d find that note under his pillow later, when you would inevitably steal it, just to breathe in his scent), he was going to leave you, let you be known as nothing more than Poe Dameron’s weepy girlfriend, but you wouldn’t allow it. You dressed quickly, taking his hand and walking with him to the hangar. It was supposed to be a secret mission, but he wouldn’t (read as: couldn’t) keep anything from you. You wanted to go with him, but a pilot didn’t need his mechanic along with him. At least, it would look strange if you’d tried to tag along. You trusted BB-8 to take care of Poe, though. 

He was gone with a sweet, gentle kiss, and a blast of jet engines. 

You got the news that night that things had taken a turn. They’d lost contact with Poe, after he’d met with Lor San Tekka, and the worst could be assumed. It wasn’t until later did they receive intelligence that Kylo Ren had arrived on Jakku, and taken Poe prisoner.   
Your knees had gone weak, dropping you, but someone had caught you. You didn’t know who, and you didn’t care, because the worlds had stopped turning. For all you knew, he was dead, and you’d never see him again. He was gone, and your heart was broken.   
The general was kind, allowing you to take the time you needed- (she knew of loss like this, apparently.) but you didn’t want time. You wanted Poe. 

The nights on D’Qar were long and cold, your bed empty and Poe’s shirts clutched to your chest, your face buried in the soft fabric as you chased the scent of the man you loves. Days passed unevenly, and the soft whispers and gentle words, the glances of pity were getting quite old very fast. They treated you like glass, referring to Poe as ‘Black Leader’ in meetings- as if you didn’t know. As if you were a child, and had to spell words in front of you to keep you at ease. They walked on eggshells around you-

Until the distress call came. 

It came in the middle of the night, from a remote settlement on Jakku, and in the Rebel code, it stated that the pilot Poe Dameron was requesting transportation back to the Illenium System. 

And no one told you. 

The base was moving a million miles per hour by the time you’d made it out of your quarters, but you just assumed there’d been another attack, and you took off, sprinting towards the hangar, ready to repair incoming ships. When you arrived, however, you were greeted by something far different. 

A small transport ship, not enough room for a fleet, but swarmed and surrounded by pilots and workers, shouts and howls of victory splitting the air. Who on earth could be raising such a crowd? It was like-

“I knew they couldn’t kill you, Dameron!” The shout of Snap Wexley made your eyes widen, and your hand flew to your chest as you began forward, pushing through the crowd. Surprisingly, people parted for you, and then… 

He stood there in torn garments, a hand pressed over his abdomen. He looked like shit, bruised and marked up, but… He was alive. 

You only stared for a moment as everything went quiet around you, and your heart stopped as your eyes met. Poe didn’t hesitate. He rushed forward, sweeping you up into his arms, kissing you so sweetly, so roughly that you couldn’t help the deluge of tears that spilled forth, mixing with his own. It was all teeth, all rushed and ungraceful, but when he pulled away and his breath was as shaky as yours, you flung your arms around him, clinging to him as the cheers broke out in the crowd once more. 

You didn’t get Poe alone for quite a while- The medical team needed to look at him, then he was to be debriefed, then the other pilots wanted the story, and by the time you’d gotten him to your quarters and managed to get him into something more comfortable, he’d fallen asleep, arms wrapped around your waist and his head on your chest. You toyed with his curls as you fell asleep, your heart whole and your bed warm again. Everything was perfect. 

Until it wasn’t. 

You woke to whimpers, to hands gripping too hard, and you sat up, watching as Poe struggled in his sleep, face showing the obvious signs of pain. He was having a nightmare, and you couldn’t let it go on. You rubbed his back until he woke, his eyes wide with terror and he shoved away from you, hitting the ground and trying to keep going, You followed him, hushing him and holding him tightly as he wept into your hair, clutching your body like you might disappear. 

The nights weren’t all like that, but it became very clear, very quickly, that Poe did not like being alone. You accompanied him everywhere you could, daring anyone to tell you otherwise. 

Your favorite time with him was when you were both hard at work repairing ships, or making improvements on Poe’s new X-WIng- (When asked about the whereabouts of his old one, responded that he didn’t want to talk about it, and you couldn’t blame him).

His curls would stick to his forehead, sweat keeping them down, and you're sure that you didn't look nearly as pretty as he did, covered in grime and grease. 

When the news came in that BB-8 had been located, he'd been the first to volunteer himself to go and retrieve him, and you knew there was nothing you could do to change his mind. That little droid was like your child, and Poe would do anything to keep his child safe. 

You spent the night with him, before he left, and it was like old times again, even with the fresh scars littering his body. His teeth grazing your throat, his hips flush against yours, your hands fisted in his hair, this felt so familiar. Almost like home. Poe was perfect in every way, and you would never be without him again. Ever.


End file.
